


Angry Elves and Noble Pricks

by Kryyyyy



Series: The Chains that Bind [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alienages (Dragon Age), Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-binary Warden, Other, angry elves, basically a retelling of the games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryyyyy/pseuds/Kryyyyy
Summary: Their eyes burned.Amani had never seen something burn as bright. Hatred ingrained so deeply into their bones that their body seemed to reject their very presence. The Grey Warden stared the King down in furious silence, allowing their partner to try to smooth over what exactly they had just said.“You’re no King of mine, Human.”
Relationships: Alistair/Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: The Chains that Bind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609858





	Angry Elves and Noble Pricks

Their eyes burned. 

Amani had never seen something burn as bright. Hatred ingrained so deeply into their bones that their body seemed to reject their very presence. The Grey Warden stared the King down in furious silence, allowing their partner to try to smooth over what exactly they had just said.

“You’re no King of mine, Human.”

She was tired. Oh so very tired. The loss clinged to her flesh like tapeworms, wringing any life from her with no regard to her current company. Everything was gone and despite it all she was alive. Alive when she should have died in that godforsaken castle alongside her family.

\-----

How dare they.

Valentina sneered at any who crossed their path, arms folded over their chest as they inspected the goods of the quartermaster. He was the typical Human that they had associated with back at the alienage, and they refused to be treated like a servant just because their ears had pointed tips.

“Toxic Extract, twenty bottles. How much?” They asked, voice hoarse.

The Quartermaster seemed uncomfortable by their very presence. Good. 

\------

She had never felt so sick. 

The stench of the rotting spawn permeated her nostrils, burning with acidic stench. Amani retched, losing what little she had eaten into the bush that she had found. Alistair was talking to the other two men; likely trying to soothe Jory’s concerns. 

Amani jolted as someone touched her shoulder. Glancing back, she saw the elf. They glanced down to her, as if asking for permission, and gently carded their fingers through her hair once she nodded.

Valentina held her hair back as she retched, humming something in a language Amani was not familiar with.


End file.
